Willkommen zu Hause
by routerf
Summary: Dennis Creevey hat viel verloren. Seine Jugend, seine Unbeschwertheit, seinen Bruder. Und doch sitzt er wieder im Hogwarts-Express – aber nicht als Schüler.


**Vorwort:**  
>Dennis wird zur Wiedereröffnungsfeier von Hogwarts eingeladen und entschließt sich seiner alten Schule, die er so frühzeitig und unsanft verlassen hatte, einen Besuch abzustatten. Dieser Oneshot begleitet ihn auf der Fahrt nach Hogwarts, bei seinem Gang durch die Schule und auf der Rückfahrt.<p>

Keine Pairings, keine anderen bekannten agierenden Rollen (McGonagall hat einen Cameoauftritt), keine OC's. Nur Dennis und seine Gedankenwelt

Die Idee kam mir, als ich während meines Praktikums nur wenig ausgelastet war und ist sehr dadurch geprägt, dass ich jeden Tag etwa 2 Stunden Zug fahre.  
>Inspiriert wurde ich ein wenig durch Lady Altairs Oneshot „Narben des Krieges" (das ist die deutsche Übersetzung), zu finden hier auf ...wie ich finde, eine wunderbare Geschichte.<p>

Ich hab diese Geschichte jetzt etliche Male Korrektur gelesen, bilde mir aber nicht ein, dass ich nichts übersehen habe. Über einen entsprechenden Kommentar, wenn Ihr was findet wäre ich also dankbar, dann kann ich das noch korrigieren, oder ?

Und nun: Gutes Lesen !

**Disclaimer:**  
>Harry Potter und alles was in irgendeiner Weise dazugehört, ist nicht meins, sonder das von Joanne Kathleen Rowling (und irgendwie auch Warner Bros. und Bloomsbury und ich weiß nicht wem noch alles).<br>Es ist nur so, das ich neulich bei Jo zu Hause war und ein riesiges Puppenhaus gesehen hab. Da stand „Harry Potter Universum" drüber und ich hab ein wenig mit den Puppen gespielt und das ganze gefilmt. Das hier ist nur das Transkript :)

**Willkommen zu Hause**

Dennis Creevey saß im Zug nach London und schaute durch das große Fenster auf die Landschaft, die an ihm vorbeizog.  
>Er kannte das alles: Jedes Feld, jeden Baum, jedes Haus, jedes Graffiti an den verlassenen Industrieanlage.<br>Natürlich. Er fuhr die Strecke schließlich nicht zum ersten, sondern zum 519. Mal (Ja, er hatte mitgezählt).  
>Fast jeden Tag, seit er damals angefangen hatte zu arbeiten.<br>Er arbeitete nicht magisch. Nach...Er wollte nichts Magisches arbeiten.  
>Er arbeitete in der Softwareentwicklung. Programmieren war sowieso nichts anderes als Arithmantik und Verwandlung. Und der Chef von Piriform im Londoner Westend hatte ihn angestellt, ohne unbequeme Fragen zu stellen.<p>

So fuhr Dennis also jeden Tag von Chatham nach London. Anderthalb Stunden. Und wieder zurück. Jeden Tag.  
>Zuerst hatte Dennis diese Vorstellung abgeschreckt, aber inzwischen liebte er das Bahnfahren. Eine wirklich gute Muggelerfindung, diese Bahnen.<br>Eine völlig unmagische Angelegenheit auf der einen Seite, auf der anderen...eine große, rote Lok, die Dampf über die Köpfe der Menge blies.

Als hätten sie darauf gewartet, flogen Bilder vor Dennis' geistiges Auge._  
>Dennis als kleiner Junge, als er Colin zu dessen ersten Schultag nach Kings Cross brachte...<br>Dennis als er selbst das erste Mal nach Hogwarts fuhr...  
>Die Fahrt in der Nacht nachdem Voldemort besiegt worden war und...<em>

Er war danach nicht wieder nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt. Er hatte es nicht gekonnt.  
>Er hatte in dieser Zeit eigentlich nichts gekonnt. Zwei Wochen hatte er nur in seinem Zimmer gesessen, die Wände angestarrt und stumm geweint.<br>Er konnte nicht zurück – zurück in sein zweites zu Hause. Sein zerstörtes, entehrtes, mit schrecklichen Erinnerungen getränktes zu Hause.  
>Er hatte seine magische Ausbildung über den Haufen geworfen, gegen alle Zweifel (Aber was Hagrid konnte, konnte Dennis erst recht).<p>

Und doch, heute fuhr er tatsächlich wieder nach Hogwarts. Er hatte vor vier Wochen einen Brief erhalten.

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Creevey.  
>Wir möchten Sie herzlich zur Eröffnungsfeier Hogwarts' einladen.<br>Nach zwei Jahren unermüdlicher Bauzeit ist Hogwarts wieder ganz das Alte und doch von Grund auf neu. Wir würden uns über Ihren Besuch freuen.  
>Die Feier findet am 30 . August 2000 statt, bevor am nächsten Tag die Schüler wieder kommen.<br>Eine Fahrkarte befindet sich in den Anlagen.  
>Mit freundlichen Grüßen<br>Pr. McGonagall_

Es hatte Dennis wie ein Schlag getroffen, so plötzlich wieder an alles erinnert zu werden. Doch er hatte sich entschlossen zu fahren. Nach zwei Jahren musste er seine Angst überwinden, seine Angst an den Ort an...an dem...an dem Colin..an dem Colin ermordet wurde. Er atmete tief durch.

Er griff nach seinem Rucksack und zog den alten Walkman heraus, den sein Vater ihm zur Einschulung geschenkt hatte. Dabei fiel etwas kleines, glitzerndes auf den Boden. Dennis hob es auf. Er musste lächeln. „Potter stinkt. Wirklich !" Er legte den Anstecker auf das Abteiltischchen und musterte eine Zeit lang, wie die Brosche lahm blinkte. Schließlich riss er seine Augen von seinem frühen magischen Gehversuch und schaltete den Walkman an. Noch so eine Erfindung, auf die die Zauberer nicht gekommen waren. Die tranceartigen Klänge begleiteten ihn bis London.

**oOo**

Als er in Kings Cross ankam war es, als würde eine alte Automatik nach langer Zeit wieder anlaufen. Dennis blickte sich um, ob auch ja keine Muggel ihn beobachteten, schlenderte lässig durch die Absperrung zwischen Gleis 9 und 10 und fand sich auf dem vertrauten Gleis wieder. Hier hatte sich nichts verändert und obwohl die Schule erst morgen beginnen würde, war hier viel los. Zwar waren die meisten Menschen hier keine Kinder mehr, aber anscheinend wollten alle den klassischen Weg zur Schule gehen.

Dennis sah ein paar bekannte Gesichter, blieb aber nicht stehen um Hallo zu sagen. Seine Freunde hatten ihm damals immer wieder geschrieben, ihn sogar angerufen, doch er hatte nicht reagiert. Nach mehreren Monaten völliger Funkstille hatten sie sich schließlich von Dennis abgewandt. Ihm war das nur recht. Er wollte seinem alten Leben nur entkommen, was scherten ihn da die anderen ?

Dennis fand ein leeres Abteil. Doch schon nach wenigen Minuten saßen einige ihm unbekannte Zauberer ebenfalls in seinem Abteil. Er versuchte sie so gut wie möglich zu ignorieren und starrte während der langen Fahrt nach Hogwarts nur aus dem Fenster.

**oOo**

Einige Stunden später stieg Dennis auf dem Bahnhof Hogsmeade aus. Hagrid begrüßte die Besucher und führte sie zum See. Sie würden also mit den Booten fahren. Dennis war sich auch nicht sicher, was passiert wäre, wenn er jetzt einen Thestral gesehen hätte. Außerdem hatte er mit dem See gute Erfahrungen gemacht. Noch immer meinte er, das beste Einschulungsritual von allen Hogwartsschülern durchlebt zu haben. Klein, aufgeregt, schwarzes, kaltes Wasser, ein Riesenkrake und Hagrids Mantel, der wahrscheinlich fünfmal größer war, als er selbst.

Die Boote glitten über das Wasser und langsam kam Hogwarts in Sicht. Aus der Ferne sah es aus wie immer, doch Dennis erinnerte sich, an jenen Tag vor etwa zwei Jahren. Damals bestand das Schloss aus Trümmern, ohne Scheiben, mit einigen fehlenden Wänden und ganz eingestürzten Türmen.

In den letzten zwei Jahren war Hogwarts eine große Baustelle gewesen. Den Gerüchten zufolge hatten die Rawenclaws und Hufflepuffs sich einen Turm teilen müssen, weil der nutzbare, heile Platz nicht gereicht hatte.

Doch nun war alles wieder aufgebaut. Aus den Fenster schien warmes Licht auf den See und Dennis fühlte wie ein altbekanntes, lange nicht gespürtes Gefühl der Wärme ihn überkam. Am kleinen Unterwasserhafen wartete Professor McGonagall auf sie alle. Seine alte Hauslehrerin lächelte in die Runde der Besucher und rief: „Willkommen zu Hause !"

Einige Leute klatschten, andere drängelten sich nach vorne, um Pressefotos zu schießen. Erst jetzt fiel Dennis auf, wie viel Journalisten hier waren. Fast jeder Dritte hatte ein Klemmbrett oder einen Notizblock dabei.

„Ich werde Sie nun durch das Schloss geleiten und die Facetten unseres alten, neuen Schlosses zeigen. Danach gibt es ein Festmahl in der Großen Halle. Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen würden."

Eine Tour durch Hogwarts ? Nein. Für die Pressetypen war das ja in Ordnung. Aber für Dennis ? Nein. Er würde seine eigene Tour starten. Seine eigenen Lieblingsplätze besuchen. Sich das Neue und Alte selbst anschauen.

Nach zwei Minuten bot sich Dennis eine Möglichkeit zu fliehen. Zu seiner Rechten hing ein Wandteppich. Dunkel kam ihm ein Geheimgang in den Sinn. Man musste den dritten Punkt von links anstupsen. Oder war es der vierte ? Eine typische Hogwartsangelegenheit. Er entschied sich für den dritten und stupste im Vorbeigehen dagegen. Lautlos glitt der Wandteppich zur Seite und enthüllte einen schmalen, dunklen Gang. Während Professor McGonagall etwas über das neue bruchsichere Glas zu ihrer Linken erzählte, schlüpfte Dennis unbemerkt durch den Spalt in der Wand. Im Licht seines Zauberstabs sah er eine steile Treppe, die nach oben führte. Dennis fiel ein, dass sie in die Nähe der Verwandlungsräume führte und er nahm Stufe um Stufe, bis er an eine Tür gelangte. Er drückte die Klinke, doch nichts geschah. Noch so eine Hogwartsangelegenheit. Dennis schritt einfach durch die Tür hindurch und fand sich direkt gegenüber der Statue von Wilfried dem Wildbartigen, einer Marmorstatue, die den Angriff auf Hogwarts scheinbar gut überstanden hatte und immernoch einen längeren Bart hatte, als Dumbledore in all' den Jahren. Dennis schritt den Gang entlang. Hier war wirklich alles wie früher. Nichts Kaputtes, nichts Neues. Vollkommene Vertrautheit überkam ihn. Er durchwühlte seinen Rucksack und fand, was er suchte. Die alte Kamera von Colin. Er hatte sie damals mitgenommen, um besondere Bilder zu machen. Noch war der jahrealte Film unberührt. Doch nun schoss er ein Foto. Immernoch mit der Kamera in der Hand, streifte er weiter durch das Schloss. Die Bibliothek war renoviert worden. Die Teppiche nun blau statt rot, die Regale aus Kirschholz, die Verbotene Abteilung durch eine edle Tür abgetrennt. Auch der siebte Stock mit dem Raum der Wünsche und seinem alten Gemeinschaftsraum hatte sich verändert. Die neuen Wände waren heller, als die alten, unbenutzter, unbekannter. Er schaute sich genauer um. Und sah auf dem Boden etwas funkeln. Er ging näher heran. An einem Treppenabgang war ein goldenes Kreuz in den Fußboden eingelassen. „Fred Weasley" war in schwarzen Buchstaben eingraviert. Waren das Ehrenmale ? Die Ehrenmale an den Stätten, an denen die Widerstandskämpfer ihr Leben gelassen hatten ? So musste es wohl sein. Doch wenn das so war, wo war dann...?

Ein Foto und 348 Schritte später fand sich Dennis vor dem Eingangsportal und drückte es auf. Das Gelände draußen war illuminiert von tausenden Teelichtern, alle wenige Zentimeter über dem Boden schwebend. Er brauchte nicht lange zu suchen. Er wusste genau, wo er die Stelle finden würde. Sie hatte sich in sein Hirn gebrannt, obwohl er sie nie mit eigenen Augen gesehen hatte. Es war als ob sie ihn anzog. Das goldene Kreuz schimmerte im Licht einer nahen Kerze. „Colin Creevey". Dennis kniete sich nieder und starrte einfach nur das Kreuz an. Schließlich holte er den Anstecker aus seinem Rucksack und legte ihn sorgfältig auf Colins Denkmal. Ein Griff zur Kamera, ein kurzer Blick durch den Sucher, ein Foto. Dennis legte sich ins Gras zwischen die vielen Kerzen und das Kreuz und schaute in den sternenübersähten Himmel.

**oOo**

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er so dagelegen hatte, doch als er aufstand und sich der großen Halle näherte, erklang das Rücken vieler Stühle und Bänke von innen. Die Besucher und Presseleute hatten sich wohl gerade erst in der komplett neugestalteten Großen Halle niedergelassen. Dennis schlüpfte unbemerkt hinein und setzte sich an einen der langen Tische. Früher war das der Tisch der Rawenclaws gewesen, aber das war ihm jetzt egal. Er schaute sich um. Das einzig wirklich Bekannte war die verzauberte Decke. Sie spiegelte immernoch den Himmel draußen wider. Schon als Schüler hatte ihn der Anblick jedes mal wieder fasziniert und so auch heute wieder. Die Fenster waren aus bunten Steinen zu einem Mosaik gestaltet worden. Die bunten Glasteile bildeten das Hogwartssymbol, das sich über die gesamte Breitseite erstreckte.

Sein Umherschauen wurde von Professor McGonagall unterbrochen, die soeben an die Stirnseite der Halle getreten war. „Ich möchte an dieser Stelle meinen Vorvorgänger zitieren: ›Ich habe euch nur zwei Worte zu sagen. Haut rein !‹" Während alle lachten, erschien auf den Tischen die größte Auswahl an Köstlichkeiten, die Dennis seit zwei Jahren gesehen hatte. Er fühlte sich wieder wie früher. Wie zu Hause.

**oOo**

Das Essen war vorbei. Die Presseleute schon disappariert. Die ehemaligen Schüler in den Drei Besen. Nur eine Hand voll Leute, darunter Dennis waren überhaupt in den Hogwarts-Express gestiegen. Dieser fuhr jetzt mitten in der Nacht zurück nach London, um am nächsten Tag die Schüler wieder nach Hogwarts zu bringen.

Dennis saß am Fenster. Er fühlte sich unsagbar müde, doch sein Geist war hellwach. Versunken in Erinnerungen an Hogwarts, an Colin, an die alten Zeiten und gefangen in einem gewissen Anflug von Heimweh, der sich bereits einige Meilen von Hogwarts entfernt bemerkbar machte. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob sein Heimweh Hogwarts allein oder auch der magischen Welt galt. Es war schließlich das erste Mal gewesen, dass er so lange Zeit mit so vielen Zauberern und Hexen verbracht hatte. Aber hatte er die Erfahrung vorher vermisst ? Ging es nicht vorher auch wunderbar mit wenig Magie in einem Muggelleben ? Wenn er sich anschaute, was die Magie schlussendlich aus ihm gemacht hatte. Ein Einzelkind, einen Waise, einen sozial abgekapselten Menschen, einen Zauberer, der sich nicht wie einer verhielt und nicht wie einer lebte. War er dann überhaupt ein Zauberer ? Dennis wusste es nicht, dachte aber während der gesamten Zugfahrt nach.

**oOo**

Als er schließlich in London ankam, waren seine Augen schwer und jeder Teil seines Körpers war lahm und taub. Er schleppte sich in den Zug zurück nach Chatham (nach Hause ?). Kaum, dass er sich die Polster hatte sinken lassen, überfiel ihn die Müdigkeit und er schlief ein.

_Ein Krachen, ein Rütteln, Dunkelheit, Nässe, Schlingern, Sterne, Schreie, Blut und __Schmerzen._ Dennis versuchte etwas zu erkennen, aber alles war dunkel. Leute schrien. Metall und Holz brachen auseinander. Dennis blieb liegen. Ein kleines, helles Licht erschien. Es wurde größer. Er wollte es anfassen, doch seine Hände gehorchten ihm nicht. Er schloss die Augen. Das Licht umfing ihn ganz...

**oOo**

Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, war die Dunkelheit verschwunden. Keine Schreie, kein zerstörter Zug, keine Schmerzen. Dafür eine allzu bekannte Person. Er traute seinen Augen nicht.

„Hallo Dennis. Willkommen zu Hause. Schön, dass Du meine Kamera mitgebracht hast. Lass' uns ein paar Bilder ansehen."

**ENDE**

**Nachwort:**  
>Über eine Rückmeldung jeglicher Art würde ich mich sehr freuen. Gefühlte 10cm weiter unten, gibt's den tollen „Review this Chapter"-Button :)<p>

An dieser Stelle ein kleines Sorry an alle, die gern eine CharaDeath-Warnung gehabt hätten, aber ich dachte, dass das irgendwie die Überraschung verfliegen lassen würde.

**Facts zu der Geschichte:**  
>Chatham ist eine Stadt an der Ostküste von Großbritannien, aber in etwa auf dem selben Breitengrad wie London.<p>

Die Softwarefirma Piriform gibt es wirklich. Sie ist auch im Londoner Westend. Diesen Leuten sind Programme wie CCleaner, Recuva oder Speecy zu verdanken (Das ist keine Schleichwerbung).

Die Strecke Chatham – London dauert auch in etwa 1,5 h, das meinte jedenfalls das Online-Fahrplan-Dinges der britische Bahn.

**Schlusswort:**  
>Danke für Euer Interesse an der Fanfiction. Es ist meine erste und ich hoffe, sie hat ein paar Leuten gefallen.<br>routerf


End file.
